


SNAPPISH

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sam's feeling a little off. Dean can't resist.





	SNAPPISH

(((((((((((((((((((((

"Why so many?"

"Batteries weren't included with the EMF," Sam said irritably. "And they were on sale." He tucked the last of the triple AAAs into the   
duffel and closed it.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Dean smirked. "Hung over? Or maybe just a little indigestion from all the rabbit food?"

Ignoring him, Sam went to the bathroom and started gathering his toiletries, grimacing when Dean followed him in.

"Kinda tight quarters in here, Dean," he said, trying to keep his temper. "Wait till I'm done."

Dean leaned against the counter and smiled at him lazily. "Make me."


End file.
